guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
Setlist in Guitar Hero On Tour: Decades
} !style="background:#ddddee;" width=70 | Year !style="background:#ddddee;" width=225 | Song title !style="background:#ddddee;" width=225 | Artist !style="background:#ddddee;" width=225 | Era North American Version !style="background:#ddddee;" width=225 | Era European Version !style="background:#ddddee;" width=225 | Era UK Version |- | 5. 1970 || "All Right Now" || Free || 5. 1970s || 5. 1970s || 5. 1970s |- | 4. 1980 || "Any Way You Want It" || Journey || 4. 1980s || N/A || 4. 1980s |- | 3. 1993 || "Are You Gonna Go My Way" || Lenny Kravitz || 3. 1990s || 3. 1990s || 3. 1990s |- | 3. 1994 || "Buddy Holly" || Weezer || 3. 1990s || 3. 1990s || 3. 1990s |- | 2. 2003 || "Can't Stop" || Red Hot Chili Peppers || 2. 2000s || 2. 2000s || 2. 2000s |- | 2. 2007 || "crushcrushcrush" || Paramore || 1. Modern || N/A || 1. Modern |- | 2. 2005 || "Dirty Little Secret" || The All-American Rejects || 1. Modern || N/A || N/A |- | 2. 2006 || "Diventerai Una Star" || Finley || N/A || 1. Modern || N/A |- | 3. 1999 (encore) || "Down" || Stone Temple Pilots || 3. 1990s (encore) || 3. 1990s || 3. 1990s |- | 2. 2007 || "Estrella Polar" || Pereza || N/A || 1. Modern || N/A |- | 2. 2004 || "Everything is Everything" || Phoenix || N/A || 2. 2000s || Bonus |- | 4. 1982 || "Eye of the Tiger" || Survivor || N/A || 4. 1980s || 4. 1980s |- | 5. 1972 || "Free Ride" || Edgar Winter Group || 5. 1970s || 5. 1970s || 5. 1970s |- | 2. 2003 (encore) || "I Believe in a Thing Called Love" || The Darkness || 2. 2000s (encore) || Bonus || 2. 2000s |- | 4. 1984 || "I Can't Drive 55" || Sammy Hagar || 4. 1980s || N/A || N/A |- | 4. 1987 || "La Bamba" || Los Lobos || 4. 1980s || 4. 1980s || 4. 1980s |- | 2. 2001 || "The Middle" || Jimmy Eat World || 2. 2000s || 2. 2000s || 2. 2000s |- | 3. 1992 || "No Rain" || Blind Melon || 3. 1990s || 3. 1990s || 3. 1990s |- | 2. 2000 || "One Step Closer" || Linkin Park || 2. 2000s || 2. 2000s || 2. 2000s |- | 4. 1987 || "The One I Love" || R.E.M. || 4. 1980s || 4. 1980s || 4. 1980s |- | 5. 1979 || "One Way or Another" || Blondie || 5. 1970s || 5. 1970s || 5. 1970s |- | 2. 2007 || "The Pretender" || Foo Fighters || 1. Modern || 1. Modern || 1. Modern |- | 2. 2007 || "Ready, Set, Go!" || Tokio Hotel || N/A || 1. Modern || 1. Modern |- | 2. 2005 || "Remedy" || Seether || 2. 2000s || N/A || N/A |- | 5. 1976 || "Rock and Roll Band" || Boston || 5. 1970s || N/A || 5. 1970s |- | 4. 1987 || "Satch Boogie" || Joe Satriani || Bonus || 4. 1980s || Bonus |- | 2. 2001 || "Smooth Criminal" || Alien Ant Farm || Bonus || Bonus || 2. 2000s |- | 3. 1995 || "Some Might Say" || Oasis || N/A || 3. 1990s || 3. 1990s |- | 5. 1974 (encore) || "Sweet Home Alabama" (Live) || Lynyrd Skynyrd || 5. 1970s (encore) || 5. 1970s || 5. 1970s |- | 2. 2007 (encore) || "Tarantula" || The Smashing Pumpkins || 1. Modern (encore) || Bonus || 1. Modern |- | 2. 2007 || "Take Over, The Break's Over" || Fall Out Boy || 1. Modern || 1. Modern || 1. Modern |- | 3. 1997 || "Volcano Girls" || Veruca Salt || 3. 1990s || N/A || N/A |- | 5. 1977 || "We Are the Champions" || Queen || Bonus || 5. 1970s || Bonus |- | 2. 2003 || "You Can't Stop Me" || Guano Apes || N/A || 2. 2000s || N/A |- | 4. 1986 (encore) || "You Give Love a Bad Name" || Bon Jovi || 4. 1980s (encore) || 4. 1980s || 4. 1980s |} * Category:Lists * *